Just Another Summer Romance
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Harry and Hermione meets on a beach and falls in love during a summer. But fate is very cruel to them. Read to find out what happens to them.
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok, so the idea of this story came just when I was reading Unsurvivable by Number One Fan Of Journey. It's an awesome story by the way. You guys have to read it! **

**Summery: Just another summer love between our favorite characters Harry and Hermione. Completely AU, no Hogwarts or stuff. If you like Ginny then don't read it, contains lots of Ginny bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, all the awesome characters belongs to the awesome JK Rowling.**

* * *

_ Prologue_

HARRY POV:

Our love story wasn't ordinary. I don't care what they say about our love story being ordinary. They said it was just another summer romance, that I should move on see other girls. But it wasn't just another ordinary summer romance. I never felt anything like this in my whole life. I never felt anything for any of the girls I dated, not the way I felt for her.

Ron says she won't come back. He says that all her dreams had come true. He says that I should be happy for her. But the thing is, I can't feel happy for her. She left me after the summer saying she has to complete all her goals.

I changed for her. I was the player who broke every girl's heart. But I changed for Hermione Granger. She looked at me with her brown orbs and I was hers. My mom and dad died in a car crash when I was six, from that moment I never allowed myself to love again. But when I saw her, I allowed myself to love her. I thought it was a healthy relationship.

Then we broke up for our sake. She was to become a marine biologist and I wanted to become a professional photographer. Now I don't even know where she is. If she is safe or not, but the only thing I know is she is the only person I allowed myself to love completely. I should've known that it wouldn't last. I shouldn't have fallen for her.

You are about to read our story. But remember one thing. It does not contain a happy ending. In the end we will be torn apart, broken and left beyond fixing. Both of us know we'll never meet again, none of us ready to agree the truth. Both of us young, fool and deeply in love.

The funny thing is I hated her first. I hated the family she came to visit. Then Fate intertwined us together. We crossed each other's path lots of times before we give in to the truth that Fate chose us. Maybe we were a pair made in heaven or maybe a pair made in Hell.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue writing this story. It's summer and hot, so I thought maybe I should write this story, my favorite pairing h/hr. I know it's short but the coming chapters will be long.**

**Now if you read this story don't forget to review. I love reviews and they inspire me to write more. **

**- 123**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, Luna/Neville or Luna/Ron? I'm torn between them in my new story 'The love Route', what do you guys think **

**PerfectTwo96: Yeah they're my OTP too! I just love h/hr!**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to tell you, I don't own HP.**

* * *

HERMIONE POV:

"Hermione, dear?" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I just packed all my things, my flight is in five hours.

I still can't believe I am going to visit my cousin Luna, after years. My mum and dad were going to France for a whole year for a second honeymoon. Yes, I am sending them so that I can visit Luna. My parents would be lonely if I left them to visit Luna so I sent them on a second honeymoon. Don't comment please.

"Coming, dad," I shouted back and put The Hunger Games down and rushed outside.

"Yes, dad?"

"Where is Lizzie?" Dad asked.

"Mum is fussing with my bags," I replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks I have much less stuff then she thought," I replied.

"Will you go and bring her here?"

"Gladly, she's going to kill me soon." I said. **(AN: I know, major OOC, but it's completely AU)**

I went up to my mum.

"Mum, stop fussing," I ordered.

"What, honey, you just can't expect me to allow you to pack so less when you are out for a whole month."

"Mum, I have Luna to do the shopping for me, you know, and I have beach necessary clothes too, just so you don't worry." I muttered under my breath, "Like I am going there." Lucky for me, mum didn't hear it.

"Ok, if Luna's doing the shopping."

"Oh and by the way, dad's calling you." I went to my room but before I went I winked at her. She blushed deeply. It's sickening what love can do to a person.

I went to my room and plopped up on the bed in a comfortable position. I opened The Hunger Games and started reading it. I didn't get into it like I thought I would. So I started roaming around my room. Finally I stopped at the window.

I never liked it here. I was the school nerd. The girl who always had a book to her nose, this was the last year here. After the summer I am going to Dartmouth and then do something about endangered sea animals. Then maybe I'd fall in love, get married and settle down somewhere. Though I am not pretty. Maybe someone will fall for me for my wits? The only thing I can hope for.

I looked at my reflection. I was nothing special. I had plain brown eyes shaped like an almond. People said my eyes are like almond. How interesting can that be? My hair is curly, not like the style these days, and a lighter shade of brown. My skin color was olive, the only thing I liked about my whole structure. I was petite, definitely not like all those super models that are slim and tall.

"Hermione, we're leaving for the airport. We're going to drop you and come back to do our packing." Mum called from below. "Make sure you have your books," She sighed at the end of it.

My mum is really proud of me but she just doesn't why I am not a normal girl. A girl who has boyfriends and cares about fashion and giggly girlfriends. But the fact is, I am not a normal girl.

I am The Nerd in my class. I have never been asked to the prom, and I don't care. I am happy being me. Books are my best friends and some day these people are going to regret it. They are going to regret not studying.

I said good bye to my family. I laugh inwardly, they are finally going to have some time alone. Mum gets a little teary when she hugs me. She thinks I'll stay there and join some place saving the wild place. I did assure her I'm going to Dartmouth. It was my first choice of University and I am going there.

Dad just told me to hold tight. He also said if I fall for some Sex God (yes that's how my parents talk) then he'll have his and my heads chopped off and on a spike.

"As if," I told them.

"It can happen you know, I can't believe my little girl is all grown up now." Dad hugged me tightly.

"Are you going to cry?" I asked. "Really, I'll be gone for two months no need to cry and I'm sure you two will be busy." I said.

They both blushed. "I didn't mean it that way." I yelled. They blushed deeply. I smiled.

"Bye mum, dad," I kissed them both on the cheek and went to the waiting area where I'd precisely be waiting for two hours. I opened my cell phone and texted Luna that I'd be there in a few hours. She just sent back a smiley face. I opened my The Hunger Games and started reading it. Slowly I got engrossed in the book

"LUNA," I shrieked and dropped my baggage to hug her. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. Uncle Xenophilius was standing behind smiling.

"Wow, Mia you've changed." Luna exclaimed holding me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Luna…can't…breathe." I gasped. She let me go.

"Oh, sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok Lu," I said and hugged Uncle Xen.

"You surely grew up a lot Minnie." See all my family members have names for me.

"Last time you saw me, I had braces." I laughed. Lu and he laughed too.

"What was your age at that time? Ten?" Lu asked laughing.

"Nope, I was eleven." I grinned.

"Let's go, it's a long drive to home." Uncle Xen said and took my bags.

"Really, I thought Lizzie would've given you some more bags to carry around." He said.

"Oh now, Lu's doing my shopping," I said happily getting inside the car.

"You convinced your mother by saying that?" Luna looked at me with an arched eye brow.

"Duh!"

"Now I get to do my favorite work1 Making you a doll," Luna sang happily. I glared at her.

"You're allowed to shop for me, but not dress me up." I continued to glare at her.

"Stop it, I won't dress you up," Lu said.

"Good,"

"I have to tell you something." Lu said urgently breaking the silence. "I am dating this guy I had a crush on since we were kids!" I smiled.

"Ron Weasley, you say? That red head?" I asked.

"Yes," She was jumping up and down now and my grin got even wider.

"I'd like to meet him." I said.

"You did meet him, when we were kids. You know, he still likes eating." Honestly, I don't even remember him.

"Oh, yeah sure," I didn't want to make her sad so I agreed. She was too preoccupied to notice anything. She kept babbling about the boy. If that guy hurts her he'll have to pay for it. That's all I am going to say.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, again, you know Bang;adesh is a really hot country? And right now, i'm burning. I am sorry if i get anything incorrect from the beach stuff. I'm not used to beaches and never experienced life on a beach.**

**pawsrule: this story won't have a happy ending but the sequel will!**

**Guest: I'll try put as much as RonXLuna i can, in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but this awesome, kickass writer doesn't own HP**

* * *

HARRY POV:

I need to break up with her. I thought as Ron came in front of me, grinning ear to ear.

"I need to break up with _her_." My thoughts came out verbally. Ron's grin faltered.

"Let's see, why you're going to break up with her." Ron mocked him poorly._ "I promise it's not you, insert the name here, it's me. I can't go in a serious relationship right now."_

"No it's actually her." I said quietly. This one sentence gave Ron quiet a shock.

"What, why, how?" He asked The Three Questions.

"Yeah, she's clingy, I actually thought she might be something, you know it lasted a month, but she's clingy, remember that time in the mall?"

"'Course, she completely embarrassed me in my first double date." Ron remember that day as a horror movie, he was forced to watch because of Luna. He told me.

"So, things with Luna and you are quite serious?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I'm going to meet her…" _Parent! No way!_ "Cousin, which she said I should be scared, because to Luna her opinion matters most." Ron finished hastily.

"Good luck," I muttered. "Oh here she comes." I muttered more darkly.

Yeah, Cho Chang was coming in their direction. She was wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts. Her hair was spread on her back. She smiled at me and I had the urge to run away.

"Help me mate," I whispered to Ron who was walking away.

"Sorry, I need to go and meet with Draco." Ron muttered and ran shooting me an apologetic look before vanishing in the crowd.

"Nice friend, he is," I muttered and turned to face Cho.

"Hey, Harry," She kissed me on the lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but I stopped.

"We need to talk." I simply said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" She asked teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Cho. It's… just you're too clingy! When I think of having a future with someone I don't expect her to be so clingy."

"You're never going to have a future…" Cho stopped. Her eyes widened.

"You thought of having a future with me?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry Cho, but it won't work. We can't work." I said trying to sound comforting.

"Please Harry; I'll do anything to be a good girl friend." Cho was pleading now. Rule one of break up: Never look in the eye. I tried not to look in her eyes and succeeded.

"I'm sorry, Cho." I murmured and walked away.

See, simple as that. I walked around aimlessly and found Ron, Neville and Draco looking at a ball wistfully. They saw me walking towards them.

"There is the man!" Draco shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked conversationally.

"You broke up with Chang, already?" Neville said. "That's a record really,"

"We're going to play volleyball." Ron announced. "We need you."

"You are the worst friend I ever had!" I shouted to Ron playfully.

"What, now you want a third person for your break up? Do you need me when you are shagging them? I can help too." Ron suggested.

"Point taken, so who wanna play volleyball?" I shouted as I grabbed the volleyball.

We were all sweating after we finished playing. Girls were swooning at us. Some guys were looking jealously at us. It was evening, just so you guys were wondering.

"Dude, we just got ourselves in the hot guy list." Draco said.

"When did we haven't." Neville snorted.

"We ALWAYS did." Draco smiled triumphantly.

"So who's the latest girl?" Ron asked.

"I'm in no hurry." I muttered and then I caught this brunette's eyes. She was watching Luna who came and gave Ron a very sweet kiss. The brunette was hot. I mean, she tried to hide it, but she had really fine curves. She was wearing a violet bikini top and a sarong was tied around her bikini bottom.

"Or maybe not," I murmured and turned to the brunette.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Harry Potter." I stood really close to her; I also failed to notice she was looking stressful.

"Hermione Granger," she said stiffly.

"New around here, love? I can show you around." I said my lips barely inches away from her lips. Before she could decide anything, I took her hand and went to secluded spot. But before I can reach Hermione turned on me.

"How dare you?" She whispered in a ferocious voice. "I don't bloody well want to go anywhere with you." She shouted and stormed off.

I was red with anger and embarrassment. This was the first time anyone had shouted at me for flirting with them.

My friends approached me. Draco and Neville were laughing hysterically. Ron looked a bit troubled. Awww… he is troubled for me.

But that wasn't the case.

"If that Luna's cousin, I think I'll hide under a rock." Ron said.

"WHAT?! That's your girlfriend's cousin! I just flirted and got stomped on by your girlfriend's cousin." I yelled.

"Shut up," Ron muttered as Draco and Neville howled with laughter.

"You…guys…are…busted." Draco gasped between laughter.

After a few minutes of glaring and their laughter wouldn't stop so Ron and I jumped on them tackling them. We fought like five years old for good fifteen minutes before Ginny Weasley's voice rang through us.

"Will you guys stop playing like children." She huffed.

"They were mocking us." I complained.

"So let them!" She shouted.

"What's gotten to you?" Draco asked.

"Nothing!"

"Definitely something," Draco whispered to me,

Ginny was Luna's best friend. My thoughts drifted back to Granger. I admit I found that girl attractive. Which sucked.

But now, I hated that girl as well. Which I didn't knew, will change really soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello earthlings. I'm back with another dose of Just another Summer romance. I had this written, but i was stuck at my gramps' house, where, as you can guess, no internet connection. **

**I realized that i should take Babysitting as a part time job. I'm really good at handling my hyper active baby brother. Better than her mother - my aunt - at least. :P**

**Disclaimer: No money is being made by the following chapter. (See juta? I can be professional too XD) **

* * *

HERMIONE POV:

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I bellowed as I paced the room. Luna was sitting calmly on my bed with a magazine in her hand.

"He's Harry Potter." She should've known it was the wrong thing to say to me.

"So? That doesn't give him the right to hit on me!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Mione, he does that to most girls around here."

"And you are dating his best friend? How could you?" I turned my attention to my cousin.

"Um… he is kind to me." Luna said uncertainly.

"I bet he's kind to every girl he's dated. You are… what? His hundredth?" I asked a bit angry to my brainless sister.

"No," Luna whispered.

"But he definitely dated more, right?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes." Luna was close to tears now.

"You know he might hurt you, Lu." I murmured.

"He won't." Luna insisted.

"How do you know? Do you have any experience with these arrogant, popular boys?" I asked, my anger taking the best of me.

"He cares for me."

"How do you know?"

"He showed me."

"They're great actors, okay? They'd show they care for you, they love you and then dump you when a new, hotter girl comes." I said. It was true. I know it, and Luna must too.

"I can feel it, Mione. He's not like other boys." Luna said with an air of confidence, I never saw. To say I was proud of her would be an understatement.

"Yeah, make sure of it." I said numbly. She took the cue and walked out of my room, like she could read my mind and knew I wanted to be alone or something. Typical, Luna.

I looked outside the window. It was night, the sky full of stars and a full moon. It felt good, being here with my cousin. I wonder what mum and dad are doing, probably having a romantic dinner. I grinned.

People ask why I am so attached to my family. Why I treat them like my best friends. It wasn't like this at first. First they were my parents and we had a parent-child relationship. But after that time in my sophomore year, we changed. They became my closest friends, my confidantes.

"Stop it," I muttered. "I think a good bathe will do." Now I know I'm crazy. Talking to yourself is always the first sign of craziness.

I filled in the bath tub with cold and warm water. I threw my clothes and dumped in the water. I looked around to find a book lying. I opened it, gazing at it. After a few minutes, I realised I am not reading it, just staring at it.

I threw it away. Mum would've laughed. Hermione Granger throwing away a book! But Potter brought bad memories. I got up, dried myself with a towel and went to bed. It was 11:00 pm and I didn't have dinner. But I didn't care; I needed to go to sleep.

My stomach rumbled, I looked at the clock in front of me. 2 am. I'm hungry. Maybe there's some leftovers left in the fridge? In that hope I got up from the bed and hopped to the kitchen to find the lights already switched on.

"Mione, you here, finally," Luna's voice was relieved.

"What the heck, Lu? How come you're not sleeping?" I asked as I slipped beside her.

"I needed to talk to you. I just did some calculations. You didn't have dinner. So, you'd wake in night to eat something. You were always like that." She smiled at the memory. "I was sitting here for half an hour!"

"My loss," I said sarcastically.

"Right it is," Luna looked triumphant. "You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Her face fell

I nodded and gave her a sweet smile. She scowls. "You never changed."

"So did you," I took out the leftover lasagna and cut a piece. "Want some?" I held out the lasagna. She nodded. I put two pieces in the oven. I took out a bottle of milk and poured in two glasses, gave one to Lu.

"So what'd ya wanna talk about?" I asked as I handed her, her lasagna.

"Tell me what happened," She demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I know, Hermione, you don't advise people or _warn_ them if you didn't face the same things."

I acted dumb. "What're you talking about?"

"You know, you're a bad actor. So, spill the beans." Luna looked at me expectantly.

"You're the worst cousin ever," I grumbled.

"Do I beat Su?" Lu asked cheerily.

"No,"

"See," She smiled triumphantly. "So, spill the beans."

"Ok, when I was in my junior year, there was this guy, Bran. The most popular guy in school." While I was telling I got totally lost in my story.

_Lia and I used to sit in a deserted table in the cafeteria. She was my only friend in school. In the popular table Courtney and her boyfriend Bran sits. I had this completely ridiculous crush on Bran. So the day he suddenly came and sat beside me and Lia shocked me._

_"Hey, Hermione," He said totally casually._

_"H-Hi," Was it stupid that I was stuttering? Yes._

_"Hi, Bran," Lia had this hatred hidden in her usually sweet voice._

_"You guys must be wondering why I'm here, right?" He looks at me and I nodded. "Courtney said that you guys are nerds so I had a fight with her and I broke up with her."_

_"What?!" Lia asked shock written all over her face._

_"Yeah, that's it." Bran told us sheepishly. _

_"But we are nerds." I said. "At least to you guys."_

_"No," Bran sated firmly. "You guys are not nerds."_

_That was a start of a stupid friendship. He was playing with me and I didn't even realise it. I must've been a complete idiot. He used to hang out with all his popular friends and even talked to them about us. I was just too stupid to notice it._

_Then came the day he asked me out_

_We just dropped Lia to her home. Actually Bran dropped me and Lia. He was in front of my house when he stopped the car and looked at me. Something that made me look at him._

_"Are you free this Saturday?" He asked. _

_I was always free on Saturdays. When Lia had dates I watched movies or something. If Lia had nothing to do we used to go to the movies, or stay in._

_"Yes," I didn't tell him I was free on most Saturdays._

_"You know we could hang out and go to the movies or something. Then catch dinner afterwards?" He asked completely sweetly. I blushed._

_"Yeah, why not?" I got out of the car and calmly went to my house. Then I dialed Lia._

_"LIA!" I screeched into the phone._

_"Yeah, over active Herm?" She asked from the other side._

_"Bran JUST asked me out!" I screeched. I was happy to report (at that time) that she was also enthusiastic._

_The day he broke up with me_

_He asked me to meet up with him in Starbucks. I obliged. Yeah, why not? Anything bad is not going to happen. I didn't know how wrong I was._

_I dressed up casually. I wore an off shoulders tee and a short._

_I got there a bit early. It was our six month anniversary! He is definitely going to give me something special. I thought as I ordered a Latte._

_Bran came in, looking handsome as ever in his messed up blonde hair and blue eyes. Some of his friends, the jocks, were in front of Starbucks. I thought it was something special. I was pathetic._

_"Hi," I said as I leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back._

_He ordered hot chocolate with marshmallows. Then he turned to face me._

_"What do you think we should do today?" I asked, clearly over enthusiastic._

_"Oh, I don't know, you decide." Bran said. I looked disappointed. I felt disappointed._

_"Uh, listen, er, Hermione, I have got to tell you something." He looked at me with his paralyzing blue eyes._

_"What?" I gulped._

_"I have to break up with you." He said._

_"What! Why?" At that moment, I wasn't the smart, bookworm, nerd Hermione Granger._

_"See, I had this bet with some of my friends, to become your friend and date you. I did it, I thought I could've gotten you in bed after three months. I waited for six months but you didn't give me the permission. So, yes, now I lost my patience and breaking up with you." _

_I felt flabbergasted. I slapped him. Loud and smack. I smiled. Maybe I was going crazy. It didn't matter. He earned the slap._

_"You earned it." With that I ran outside Starbucks. I didn't care people were staring at me and pointing at me. I pushed past the jocks who were laughing like it was a big joke. That was when all my tears threatened to spill. I hailed a cab and went home straight to my mum's open arms._

_Lia later that night came and spent the whole night with me and heard my tearful confessions about Bran and we ate ice cream together and watched romantic comedies._

"I'm sorry, Mione," Lu said, truthfully.

"Whatever. At least he had the guts to tell the truth." I dismissed the subject. "Maybe you're correct about Ron Weasley; just make sure he doesn't break your heart." I patted her on the back, "Because he'd need to face my wrath."

"Which I believe is not a good idea after what he saw today." Lu giggled. I giggled with her.

"You're one tough girl, Hermione." Lu said after a few minutes.

"'Cause I can kick ass?" I asked mockingly.

"Yeah, that too." She yawned. "God its 3.30 am, let's go to sleep." She dragged from the kitchen counter and to my room.

"Go to sleep, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us." **(Effie Trinket! :D)** She slammed the door behind her, leaving me peaceful and happy.

* * *

**Favorite it, talk about it, follow it, review it, and stay alive (yes I am making too much Hunger Games references, as my crush says)**

**-Alex**


End file.
